Past Neverland I can't decide what to call it
by nessundormagal
Summary: The story of a girl who never wants to let go of her childhood and dreams of Peter Pan.Her story as she falls in love, marries, has children, and learns what the meaning of life is.-This is not a Peter Pan story, but PLEASE R & R!
1. Chapter 1

I only wish to own the plot of this story, and the characters. My second  
wish is for you to read and review! Enjoy.  
  
Past - Neverland  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The old woman shown greatly. Although she was not capable of doing what used to come natural to her she still had her young essence in everything else. Her hair was gray, her wrinkles were like prunes that had been in the sun too long, old and ruined. Yet even with these setback looks and baggy, soft blue eyes, she stood with pride, never slumping. As she sat in her familiar corner she remembered, as all who grow old do.  
"Joseph," she called out.  
Joseph Randolph Weamer had been a close friend to hers for such a long time, they went a ways back. He was part of her memory:  
  
"Friends forever, in a pact, outside a box, inside a box, no way to separate, friends forever," this was their promise.  
"Charity Roan Coey!" a voice cried out from over the fields.  
They could see her mother in a distance next to the old house where she lived.  
"Coming mother!" Charity replied, then turning to Joseph, "Race ya there, you petty, little boy."  
"Like you could beat me," he replied.  
"Ready," she started, "set, go!" As she said the word go she bolted off, running towards the old house, her long, thick brown hair flowing back in the wind."  
"Hey, Cheater!" Joseph cried, running after her.  
"It's about time you got here girl! Come on inside and give your poor, old mother a hand in getting ready for dinner," Sarah exaggerated as her daughter arrived.  
"Hurry up Joseph!" Charity yelled back, "Sorry mother."  
"Look at you, you're filthy..." she paused, "Well come inside and let us get you cleaned up."  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Coey," Joseph said, out of breath and finally arriving.  
"Well, I guess that you have nothing better to do than follow my daughter around," Sarah sighed, "all right then, lets get ya all cleaned up for supper, boy, now, don't doodle." She looked at him with her stern, green eyes and he knew right away to start moving along.  
"Percy," Sarah called, Percy was the farm servant, "Now go along and let young Joseph's parent know that he will be having dinner at our place."  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied and was then off to fulfill his employer's orders.  
As they entered the rickety, old house there was a certain smell that filled the air. Mrs. Coey had gone to the store around 10:00 that morning and returned around noon with a handful of groceries including all things necessary to make a cake. She made the best cakes in the county and sold her recipes and cakes to friends, family, and anyone else interested. All day long she had worked hard for dinner. The meal would consist of turkey and ham along with corn, mashed potatoes and gravy, and fresh vegetables. Cooking was a joy for her and she hoped to pass that happiness to her daughter.  
"Would you set these dishes on the table, Chary?" Sarah asked her daughter.  
"Mother, these are the good dishes," Charity said as she took the dishes from her mother and headed for the older, more casual table that was in the corner of the kitchen.  
"No, no, darling, we're eating in the dining room tonight. We mustn't forget the special event which shall be happening tonight."  
"Yes, mother."  
"Is everything ready, Mrs. Coey?" Joseph asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"Yes, Joseph, all is ready. Now go and sit down and I'll be in there in a moment," Sarah told him.  
"Surprise!" everyone yelled out as he entered the dining room.  
"Happy Birthday, Joseph!" Charity cried out.  
The table was covered with delicious food that made him drool, and in front of the only chair not occupied was a two-layered cake covered with frosting and topped with 16 candles. The guests included his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weamer, Percy, the farm boy and house servant, and, of coarse, Charity and her mother.  
"Make a wish boy," his mother said.  
"All right," Joseph replied, taking in a deep breath and blowing the candles out.  
  
After they had all eaten, the adults began to talk and Charity and Joseph went out into the fields to talk.  
"It looks like rain," Charity said, "I can feel the mist in the air."  
"Come on!" Joseph said, beginning to run.  
"So, what did you wish for?" she questioned.  
"Look at the moon, Chary, what do you see?" he asked.  
"A simple light that never stops," she replied.  
"Like you," he remarked, "here, stop running, relax, and know what the moon is."  
Joseph sat down and laid back, "Now," he said, "feel the rain."  
At that moment small drops of water came down, and to Joseph it was all in slow motion.  
He closed his eyes and imagined all things, past and present, perhaps even future.  
"Shouldn't we go back home, they'll be worried," Charity suggested, "I'm a bit worried myself."  
"Chary, will I ever be good enough to be your Peter Pan?" Joseph asked hesitating.  
"What do you mean?" she replied.  
"You know what I mean," he answered.  
"No..." she started.  
"You mean?" Joseph sighed.  
"No, I don't know what you mean. Now, you had best be goin' home, or should I dare call you a man?" She stood up as she said this, although she knew well what he meant. "He lives in my dreams, Joseph, no one can be my Peter Pan," she told him.  
"But why?" Joseph pleaded.  
"I know you, Joseph, we are friends and no more than friends, you have already grown up and I, I..." she paused, "I fear that, as I grow old, I will never be able to let go of that dream, of him that lives in my head. And who are you to be, my Peter Pan, he is just a fantasy character whom I imagine to be mine, he is not real, and I know this! If I ever were to fall in love, I tell you Joseph, it would not be with you!"  
"I would die if we can't be together forever," he cried out as she started to walk away.  
"We are together forever, as friends," Charity said turning around, "goodness, Joseph, we're only 16."  
"And such a good age that is to fall in love!" he yelled.  
"I'm me, Joseph, my love is my childhood, we are joined together, it and I, I shall never forget it. Go home, Joseph, we'll always be friends, but I don't have any belief in love at this point, I want always to be young and have fun. I doubt I will ever leave my past behind me," she finished.  
"Wait!" Joseph cried out as she started to walk away.  
"Joseph," she said, "what did you wish for?"  
"You...I mean your happiness," he answered as he caught up with her, "Please!" he grabbed her hands and stopped her.  
"Happy Birthday, Joseph," she managed to murmur and then ran away.  
"I love you, I always will!" he yelled.  
Charity didn't stop, and she did not hear his pleas. She just kept running until she reached home, stumbling and falling on her way.  
"Charity, are you all right?" Sarah asked as Charity came bursting through the door.  
"She's hurt!" cried Percy, who had been playing a game of chess with Sarah.  
"Boy, Percy, you had best go get Nina," Sarah told him.  
Nina was the house maid, she was more of a cleaner and errand servant compared to Percy, who did the heavier, harder jobs, mostly outside in the barnyard.  
"Yes, ma'am," Nina said as she came in.  
"Do you not see that my daughter is hurt and not well? Come here and tell me what is needed. And Charity, do sit down," Mrs. Coey finished.  
Charity sat down and Nina took a look at her wounds. It was determined that she had a few large scratches on her legs and that her foot had a minor fracture.  
"Nina, go get the doctor and tell him what has happened," Sarah commanded.  
"Yes, ma'am," Nina answered, putting on her coat and grabbing an umbrella, then leaving to do what she had been told.  
"Now, Percy, would you help my daughter into her bedroom, she can't stay out here you know. And I will go and write to her father of this," Sarah said.  
"My father! He does not care about me, all he cares about are his precious groups of people who come to hear his sermon in China. Why would he leave for me?" Charity questioned.  
"Because you are his one and only daughter and he loves you, he even came to visit you once when you were out playing in the fields with your friends," Sarah replied.  
"You never told me of this before...am I still to trust you if I ever needed to hear the truth and it is not given to me?" she angrily questioned.  
"He had also written to us, not too long ago, he has told me that he will be near by as a guest speaker next weekend. However, I wrote back to him and told him not to bother coming and to continue to write his nice letters to us; but now that this has happened I feel compelled to tell him the opposite," she finished.  
"When did you last hear from him on this subject?" Charity asked.  
"Just last Saturday afternoon, I received a letter from him telling me of this matter. But there is another matter.." Sarah said.  
"What is that matter? Why have you been keeping this from me all this time?" Charity questioned anxiously, she did not know what to believe.  
"A long while back he wrote to me asking to take you with him, he wanted to take you away from me to places that I would never be able to reach you and other places where you would be in danger, I couldn't let him take you away from me! I love you, Chary!" She finished.  
"I love you too, mother, but now that I know this how am I to trust you when trust is the thing that is needed most to be let out?" Charity asked.  
"I'm sorry, Chary, really, I am, I was just so afraid that I would never see my baby again if he came here and swept you..." she paused.  
"Mother, what do you mean?" Charity asked.  
"You don't know your father like I do, and if you did," she paused and sighed, "he would sweep you off your feet and off to that Neverland place that you wish for so much." Mrs. Coey answered.  
"Ma'am," Percy said, interrupting the conversation, "the doctor is here."  
"Oh, I guess we got caught up in ourselves for a time there, very well, help Chary into her room while I great the guest. Don't be discouraged, Chary, everything will be fine. I will write to your father," she finished.  
"This way Doctor Hill," Mrs. Coey said, motioning to show the way through the hallway to Charity's room.  
The doctor told them that Charity would have to stay in bed for about a month, which would include Christmas, but at the end of that period of time she would be able walk a little and he suggested that she save that time for Christmas Day. He also gave her some medicine to take for the pain and also to help with the wounds on her leg.  
Their guess had been wrong, Charity had only sprained her ankle but her other wounds needed to be treated and made her very week, which gave due to the length of time she had to stay off her feet. Overall, however, she was just fine.  
When Joseph found news of this a day or two later he was not sure what to say. He merely made a comment on the fact that it was all his fault and knew that he had to visit her.  
"If only I had not been so stupid, we're only 16," he said to  
himself, "We are friends, that is all. No one can be her Peter Pan."  
  
Well, that's it, the first chapter. You have read it so now review, that's  
the routine. I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is not finished yet, but it will be soon. I do not think that it would hurt to go ahead and read what I have so far. So please, read and  
review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Weeks passed and as the doctor had said, slowly, Charity began to gain back her strength back, but her thoughts remained with that night.  
Christmas came and the house smelled of all winter wonders. The house was decorated, inside and out, the Christmas tree was covered with lights and ornaments with presents underneath, cookies had been baked, and the best ham in the state was cooking in the oven, along with all the other delicious foods waiting to be eaten.  
As the day would go on event would happen, visitors would come, food would be served, and Charity would be greatly influenced by all of these.  
The mistletoe was hung and the decorations were all around the small country home, the spirit of Christmas was in the air.  
"Mother, may I help you bake the Birthday cake?" Charity asked.  
"'Yes, but later, Chary, right now we must get ready for presents, your grandmother and grandfather will arriving soon, and I'm sure that they will have plenty of presents, and we mustn't forget, Percy, Joseph, and Joseph's parents, they all are going to be spending Christmas day with us," she reminded.  
Neighbors and family of Charity and her mother had always known each other well and through the process of time had come to think of tradition as one of the most important things to be started and kept. They began to get together every Christmas at Sarah's home and every guest was always anxious to take a bite of her delicious cake which was also part of tradition in celebrating the birth of Jesus. Each family would bring something to eat, like a pot luck, but of coarse, Sarah was always the one to bring and bake the ham. Carols would be sung around the tree and the traditional kiss under the mistletoe would be performed. To the Coeys and their guests each minute counted.  
"Chary, would you water the tree and make sure it looks nice?" Mrs. Coey asked.  
"Yes, mother," she answered.  
"Is everything ready? The guests should be here soon," Sarah said.  
"Percy," Charity called, "would you help me get the ham started?"  
"Yes, Charity, what is needed?" Percy replied.  
"The ham, of coarse, and a pan to put it in," she answered.  
Percy started for the kitchen but stopped after his first couple of steps and turned around towards Mrs. Coey.  
"Mrs. Coey," he said, "You are partial to tradition, aren't you?"  
"Yes," was her simple reply.  
"Would you be partial to a new tradition?" he asked.  
"It depends," she answered.  
"Well, you ask each person to bring something to eat. I have come up with a great recipe for a sauce that can be put on the ham and it will make your ham taste twice as good as it ever tasted before. Please, I'm sure this recipe will make your taste buds drool," he finished.  
"Percy, how did you come upon this recipe?" she paused, "I suppose that new traditions are always good but not if they interrupt my personal preferences to tradition..."  
"I helped him with it, mother!" Charity interrupted, knowing that if something interrupted her mothers person it was not good.  
"Then..." Sarah paused, "I am partial. Go and make this sauce of yours, Percy. We shall see how mouth watering it is."  
"Come on, Percy, lets go make our traditional sauce," Charity said.  
She took his hand and walked into the kitchen.  
"So, what do we do first?" she asked.  
"Why did you do that?" Percy questioned.  
"I know my mother, Percy, she would have never given into your recipe, especially since you are just a servant that she pays to do the work in the barnyard. I can tell you right now that she never liked the fact that your clothing is always dirty and that you barely ever wash them." she finished.  
"Thank you," he said.  
Percy took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Charity looked at it with curious eyes and slowly read what was written on it. The title is what caught her eye.  
"Peter Leece's Sauce Recipe"  
"Why is the title of another person's name on this paper?" Charity asked.  
"That is my full name, Percy is just what your mother decided to call me when I started to work for her when I was 10," he replied.  
"Peter, I have always known you as, Percy, the good servant boy who is my age and has worked for my mother since childhood," she said.  
"I know. By the way, thank you again, if she likes this recipe I may be accepted more in the traditions of your family," he said.  
"Peter, would you be my partner for the mistletoe tradition today?" Charity asked.  
"I guess that would be nice, I've never participated in that tradition before." he answered.  
"Charity," Sarah called from the other room, "the guests are arriving, come and help me greet them."  
"Yes, mother," Charity called back, "Peter, would you get the ham started?"  
"Yes, Charity, oh, and please call me Percy in front of your mother," he asked.  
"all right, Percy," she replied.  
  
Charity went to the door to greet the guests with her mother and as they came in she shook hands and told them how wonderful it was to see them. Her grandparents were the first to arrive.  
"Ah, there is my beautiful granddaughter," her grandma said.  
"Right this way grandma, the tree is in its usual corner decorated and all," she directed her grandparents.  
"Mother, how wonderful to see you again," Sarah said as the three came into the living room were she was setting a few new presents under the tree.  
"You look as pretty as ever, Sarah. Let us sit down and have a talk, I would like to get caught up on a few things while Chary and her grandpa go and catch up on a few things as well," Grandma Perry suggested.  
"This way grandpa," Charity said, showing him to the kitchen.  
"She has grown since last Christmas, hasn't she?" Grandma Perry commented.  
"Yes, I'm rather proud of her," Sarah replied.  
"As you should be. She also seems to be a little bit less childish than last year. Would you have anything to do with that?" she asked.  
"She is almost 17, you know. Time for her to let go of her childhood. Ever since she was a 2 year old she has thought of Peter Pan as her little friend that she wants to be with forever. That is not what a normal 16 year old should be thinking, she still thinks he is real!" she finished.  
"What is so wrong with having a want to be loved, you had that need when you were her age and I eventually gave into it. Wait and see, this may be a good thing," grandma replied.  
"Never the less, I will continue to push her, not in a hard way, but still, she needs to grow up," Mrs. Coey told her.  
"All right then. But I think that this may lead into something that will be far more serious than you think. Meanwhile she has her grandfather to help her continue in belief," Grandma Perry said.  
"Tell me what has been happening with you and dad lately?" Sarah asked.  
"He had a heart failure a while back, but is doing much better now. How is Richard, your husband?" she stated.  
"Away again. He visited for a little while when Charity was hurt a month ago, but I suspect that he is off in China again," Sarah answered.  
"Mother," Charity interrupted, she had been listening the entire time, "I didn't know that he visited me."  
"You were asleep and he did not want to wake you up, dear," her mother replied.  
"Oh," Charity sighed.  
"Charity, I think I heard the doorbell ring, it is probably the other guests. Dad, would you get that? Charity, why don't you go check on the ham?" Sarah suggested.  
"Yes, mother," Charity replied, "Grandpa, I think I'll go out to the fields after I check on the ham, would you come with me?" she asked.  
"Charity, we have guests arriving that we must keep entertained. Why don't you come sit down for presents after you check the ham?" Mrs. Coey implied.  
"All right," she replied.  
Grandpa went and greeted the guests while Charity saw to the ham and once all this was done everyone met at the Christmas tree to open presents.  
"Percy, why don't you go first?" Charity questioned.  
"Let Joseph go," he replied.  
"Here, Charity, this is for you," Joseph said, handing a gift wrapped in fairy tale wrapping to her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Open it, you'll see," he replied.  
Charity did open the gift, only to find a porcelain figurine of Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinker Bell. It was very shiny, covered with sparkles and on top of a box. Inside the box was a small necklace. What hung on the necklace was a container with sparkles in it and a picture of a fairy on the outside of it. It was beautiful.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"My present to you," he answered.  
"Thank you," she mentioned before taking out another gift from the pile and handing it to Percy.  
"Well, open it," she told Percy.  
"I'm not sure if I can accept it. You open my gift first," he said, handing her a small, light box that was not wrapped.  
"It's so small," Sarah mentioned, interrupting the moment.  
"But it's just perfect," Charity said aloud.  
She slowly untied the ribbon that held it together and lifted the top of the box off of it. Inside was a small ring which was gold plated and had an image of Peter Pan on it. There was a small jewel on the hat of Peter.  
"Percy, its darling. Why don't you help me put it on?" she commented.  
Mrs. Coey had a strange, stern look on her face as she saw him place it on her left pinkie.  
"Now, it is my turn," she said, stopping the moment.  
"Here is my gift for you mother," Charity said.  
"Why don't we all exchange gifts now," Grandma Perry suggested, and they all grabbed different gifts from under the tree giving them to whoever they had gotten them for.  
After the gift exchange was finished they decided to do the first mistletoe kiss of the day. This honor belonged to grandma and grandpa. It was a joy to see how their love had lasted so long and they hardly ever argued.  
  
That is what I have so far. I am sorry if I am keeping you hanging. I will update soon. I like to keep my readers happy. So now that you have read what I have so far, follow the routine and review, review, review! 


End file.
